Far Cry 3 Tatau Warriors
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: What was once a paradise is actually home to all kinds of insanity. Now three strangers must work together to save their friend and stop the madness.


Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot- Whoa..., how much did you see? Um, just go to the story and I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: From paradise to hell**_

On an uncharted island three groups were having the time of their lives. The first group was filled with adults, who were partying on the beach. "Uh, to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?" The man who said that, wore a blue short sleeved shirt, tan khakis and sneakers.

The second group was mostly female teens, with a few males. "This is gonna be great!" A boy with a hat cheered. He wore a yellow hat, that covered his messy black hair, a white tee-shirt, black shorts and red shoes.

"Try to be mature." A purple-haired boy said with a scowl on his face.

"Come on, Paul, it's a vacation, lighten up!" The raven-haired boy said, patting the teen named Paul's shoulder.

"Whatever." Paul said, walking to the hotel.

"Hey, Ash, you wanna put some lotion on my back?" The Raven-haired Ash looked at the girl, who had long purple hair and wore a purple bikini.

"Maybe later, Iris!" He said, following Paul to the hotel.

The third group was... let's be straight, group three was by far the oddest and the freakiest of the groups. They had several men and women dressed in black suits, even the baby, the only one not wearing a suit was a small teenager with gravity defying brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a blue diagonal stripe, green khakis and black sandals.

He looked around confused with what his saw. "Um, Reborn, I thought you said this was a vacation." He asked the one of the babies.

"Yes, a vacation for us, but training for you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, getting an annoyed sigh from Tsuna and got a kick to the face from Reborn. Tsuna fell to the ground holding his face and groaning in pain. "Now go get our bags and take them to our rooms." Reborn ordered, before walking off.

Tsuna sighed and did as he was told and got the bags, then waddled to the hotel. "Hello." He said to the receptionist. "I have a reservation for the Vongola family."

"Vongola? Vongola... Ah, here it is you have the 20th floor all to yourself." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tsuna began walking to the elevator but bumped into Ash and dropped his luggage

"Sorry, didn't watch where I was going." Ash said, helping Tsuna pick everything up.

"Don't worry about it, it happens." Tsuna said entering the elevator, but Ash Jumped in.

"Okay, by the way, my name's Ash Ketchum, what's yours?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but everyone call's me Tsuna." He said pressing 20, while Ash picked 18.

"Why are you the one carrying the bags, what are you some kind of pack mule?"

"It's nothing, this is normal... to me." The elevator doors opened.

"See ya, Tsuna and you should try to stand up for yourself." Ash left, leaving Tsuna thinking,

_'Stand up for myself? You make it sound easy.'_ The elevator doors opened again and Tsuna walked out to do his chore.

_Later_

Tsuna walked outside and stretched, "I really need a vacation." He looked around and saw no one on the beach, confused he started walking until he saw footprints and followed them.

"Round them up, I'll find those other twerps." Sena hid behind a rock and saw everyone tied up, gagged, and surrounded by men with big guns, he saw Reborn break free and held up a gun, but one of the men kicked him.

_'Their kidnapping them...'_ Tsuna thought, terrified. _'Uh, um... okay, I'll get the police, yeah, that's a good idea... if they weren't part of the mafia!'_

Tsuna was pulling his hair out when another man sneaked up behind him. "Good night, pipsqueak " Tsuna turned and got hit with the butt of his gun and hit the sand, hard.

_Ash_

Ash was also outside throwing pebbles into the ocean. _'What's with those guys calling me a kid,I mean, come on, _I _wanted to go surfing then go to the buffet, but they wanted to go to some beauty pageant '_ Ash growled and threw a medium-sized rock, making a splash. "I guess I should apologize."

Ash started walking, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the man in the blue's group running. "Run kid, run!" A woman screamed, Ash didn't know what was happening but ran with them.

"Why are we running?" Ash asked.

"We're running from pirates." The man in blue answered.

"Pirates!" Ash yelled. "What are pirates doing here?"

"Don't know, but we need to leave now." The sound of a gun went of scaring Ash.

"Their shooting at us!?" Ash looked back and nearly tripped up.

The group thought they were safe until 10 pirates appeared in front of them. "You assholes are lucky, our boss wants you alive." One of the pirates walked up to Ash and slammed his fist into his gut.

_Capture_

Ash regained conciseness and found himself tied up in a bamboo cage with Tsuna, the man in blue, two guys in suits and a man wearing a red shirt, black jeans and white shoes. Outside the cage was man wearing a black vest, a red bandanna tied to his left arm, brown jeans, a mow-hawk brown jeans and boots, he also had a pacifier around his neck, he was shuffling through some cards. "Let's see here... Grant and Jason Brody, the freak with the hat is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." The man chuckled.

"That is one fucked up name, let's hope your parents are loaded, the boy with the shitty hair style is Tsunayoshi Sawada, another crappy name, then there's Ronald Mizaru and Kaku Fernando." The man in red started struggling and grunting. "I'm sorry, what did you say, what did you say?" The man crouched and screamed. "Did you want me to slice you open like I did you friend? Shut the fuck up, okay?"

Ash looked away as the man began his psychotic tirade and saw Tsuna waking up, but when he did, he was terrified and started shuffling. "Oh, what's wrong, bitch? You wanna go home where you can act like a fucking big-shot " The man asked, in a hushed voice. "Listen up, I'm the one with the dick, now look at me, look me in the fucking eye, your my bitch, I rule this fucking kingdom, shut the fuck up or you die."

Tsuna was sweating up a storm, Ash as shaking in fear the man in blue's eyes went wide, but the man in red and the suits were calm. The psycho walked over to the man in blue. "What is it, Jason, Jason, what is it?" The psycho asked with a demented smile. "Why aren't you laughing now like you did up there." He pointed up to the sky. "What is it, have I failed to entertain you? You see way up in the fucking skies you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger. But hermano, down here, down here... you hit the ground."

He started chuckling again. "It's okay, I'm gonna chill because you, moi, your tough guy brother, the freaks and the suits, we're going to have a lot of fun while we wait for the money." In the jail's entrance there was a man in a suit.

"Vaas, stop scaring the prisoners and take care of the rejects." He ordered.

"I just hope you six-piece fuckers are more entertaining than your friends, ta-ta, bye-bye, gets you every fucking time man." Vaas chuckled. But when Vaas and his boss left and the guard turned around, Gran, Ronald and Kaku undid their restraints and did the same for the others.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ash whispered, rubbing his sore wrists.

"I don't know, but I think were being held for ransom." Tsuna whispered with fear.

"Listen, we need to get out of here and find the others, follow my lead." Grant said, pretending to be tied to the cage, the others didn't know what he was doing but followed his lead. "Call the guard." Grant ordered.

Jason looked at his brother, but did what he said. "Hey, over here!"

"The fuck? Hey, you guys shut the fuck up." The guard barked, but when got close enough to the cage, Grant grabbed him and bashed his head into it's door.

"Oh, my god." Ash said, covering his mouth.

"You k-killed him." Tsuna said, gagging.

"Holy fuck, he's dead." Jason cursed.

"That is what they teach you in the army." Grant said, getting the keys off the guards corpse and unlocking the cage door. "Follow me."

"Let us go first, Tenth." Kaku said before following Grant and Ronald.

"Who's the Tenth?" Ash asked.

"Don't ask." Tsuna stated.

"All right but I'm gonna bug ya 'till ya tell me." Jason chuckled at the others.

"Shit dogs, hold up." Grant ordered, Ash, Jason and Tsuna heard barking and cursing from the guards. "Stay quiet." The group stayed silent as they passed guards and fond a store house and their things. Ash got his I-phone, his gloves and his rucksack, Tsuna got his Samsung Galaxy, mittens, a switch army knife and a bottle of pills and Jason got a tablet, a lighter, a radio, a camera and a map, while Raku and Ronald got silenced pistols.

"Keep moving." Grant ordered and found a guard blocking a window. "Someone throw a rock over there." Jason did what Grant said and the guard moved to the sound.

"Can't believe that worked." Ash said in disbelief.

"Let's move." The six went through the window but there was a pirate near it, it looked like they were caught but Raku threw a knife into his throat.

Grant, Raku and Ronald didn't react but Ash was hyperventilating Tsuna was heaving and Jason was panicking "Guys, Guys, look at me, I can't find Riley or the others without help. So... pull it together, okay." The three nodded, calmed down and followed Grant outside and saw Vaas killing people.

"Holy... shit." Ash cursed and climbed up to the window, with the others following. They continued sneaking and found another guard.

"Quick, hide in the plants." Grant ordered. "We have to get past him throw a rock over there." This time Ash did it and hit the wall behind the guard. "All right, let's go." They snuck pass him and found a ton of pirates, they snuck under bridges and saw people who were captured like they were.

They snuck out to the jungle outside, giving Jason the chance to check the map. "Where are we?" He asked Grant.

"Never should of made that jump alone. I promised Dad I'd take care of you two."

"Does it say where our freinds are?" Ash asked.

"When need to find the Arcobaleno." Raku said gaining Ash and Jason attention.

"What's a Arcobaleno?" Ash asked, but a gunshot rang out and Jason screamed. Grant was shot in the neck and losing blood fast, Jason pressed his hands on Grant's wound. The others turned and saw Vaas, holding a pistol, with two pirates. Raku and Ronald pulled out their pistols but the pirates were faster. Ash and Tsuna were just there even though Vaas was ranting about what they, they didn't hear him everything was just a muffled sound.

"Why did you kill them?" Tsuna asked as tears flowing down his face.

"'Why, why?'" Vaas laughed. "It's because on this island you can get away with anything even murdering those assholes."

Ash stood up and said, "Your name's Vaas, right? Vaas nodded, thinking Ash already lost his mind. "Good, 'Cause I'm going to blow your fuckin' brains out!" Ash yelled, surprising everyone.

One of the pirates was about to shoot Ash, but was killed by Vaas. "You know, I like tat, no, I fucking respect you guys for what you did, I'm gonna give you guys thirty seconds and if the jungle doesn't eat you alive, I will." They just stared at Vaas. "What are you, fucking deaf." Vaas yelled, firing his gun. "I said get the fuck outta here you chicken fucks, run Forrest, run!" So they did.

They tore through the jungle when a pirate tried to shoot them. Then they heard the barking dogs, and smelled gunpowder, they jumped of over a rock and started sliding down and slammed hard into the ground. They picked themselves up and continued running, until they jumped of a cliff. Jason and Tsuna landed okay but Ash landed on his shoulder. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said as he picked himself up.

They ran faster when they heard gunshots, things were fine until Tsuna took a bullet to the arm. "Damn it!" He yelled, pulling the bullet with crossed an old, rotten tree, climbed up vines to escape and crawled through a hole.

_'I hope the others are, okay.'_ Were Ash's thoughts but when he crawled out a pirate jumped from the top of the hill and tried to kill Ash with his knife. Ash struggled to keep the knife away.

"I found one!" The pirate yelled, but Ash killed the pirate with his own knife by shoving through his neck.

"Oh, shit. Shit. Shit." Ash cursed as blood splurged from the pirates neck.

"Holy shit!" Was Tsuna's response but they knew they didn't have time to talk, and ran. They felt a surge of relief when they saw a bridge to the other side of a raging river.

When they were halfway through the bridge, a helicopter came up and started shooting the other side. "They've got a fucking chopper!" Jason screamed. They were almost through when the bridge collapsed and they fell to the raging waters bellow, where they drifted, fading in and out of conciseness when three tattooed arms reached in and grabbed them.

* * *

Far Cry, Pokemon and Katekyo Hitman Reborn... a strange yet awesome crossover. See ya!


End file.
